


I'm Sorry For All I Have Done

by Ghostilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Kinda, Sadstuck, Zombiestuck, also sorry this is like .2 words long, i just had this au in my head for like ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostilly/pseuds/Ghostilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you miss your friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry For All I Have Done

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this pairing so here's some sadstuck

Your name is John Egbert and you still can't believe that all of your friends are dead. When you were younger you used to love zombies and everything about them, but now that they are a reality your whole perspective on them has changed. And in all reality you want things to go back to how they were before your dad was infected and you had to kill him yourself, before Jade went off to go find help and never returned, before Dave was shredded to pieces by his Bro's decaying headless corpse. Before Rose gave up on all hope. You desperately want things to go back to how they were when all you had to worry about was bad grades.  
You sank to the ground back against the farthest wall from the door. Your sobs echoing through out the room as the banging of these lifeless creatures cease to quit. You grabbed your hair as hard as possible and thought about when you were young and felt a pang in your chest when you thought about how things used to be. You regretted everything. You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard several gun shots and feet stomping against the ground.  
As suddenly as the sound came it stopped. Then the doorknob giggled before the person gave up and kicked it open. You stared at your savior and they stared back at you. Surprised they tilted their head before smiling warmly at you. Carefully as if you were a small animal they approached and kneeled I front of you.  
"Hi," they whispered and put out a hand for you to shake, "I'm Roxy and I'm here to help you out a bit. Even if you don't want it. I saw those pack of zombies trying to break in so I thought to myself, hey, what if there's a person in there? So here I am."  
You looked her up and down taking up her features as if she's the last person you'll ever see. She was tall and fit, her hair just barely reaching her shoulders with the tips somehow flipping up, how she got her hair like that in the apocalypse is something you'll never know. But you're glad she's here.  
You took her hand and smiled back at her weakly "I'm John," you sniffled a bit and wiped your tears away with the back of your free hand. "Are there others? With you I mean," you asked wanting desperately to see if there was even a chance that Jade was still alive.  
"Sadly no, but I was on a hunt to find my sister Rose, Rose Lalonde, have you seen her? We got separated early last year when the apocalypse started and I'd really like to see her again. I know she's still alive somewhere, she's a strong lady you know?"  
You didn't even know there was any tears left in you but you're crying again. You knew that Rose had a sister, one that she cared so much for, but how Rose had talked about her you thought she died awhile ago.  
"John? Did I say something wrong?" Roxy asked the smile leaving her face concern settling on her tan skin.  
"No, it's not you, just yeah I knew her," you whisper.  
"Knew? Oh god is she? Did she die?" Roxy says voice cracking half way through.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I tried to stop her I really did," you say in between sobs, "I tried to be a good leader I really did."  
"No no no," she whispered hunching over she covered her mouth to silence her cries, "my poor baby sister. Oh no what will mom think we have a safe shelter oh no oh god no," Roxy cried her make up smearing as she continued to cry.  
The two of you continued to sob together for what seemed like hours before both of your eyes dried up. You shakily reached out for her hand and carefully grabbed it trying not to scare her. Feeling her hand being touched she jumped a little and quickly looked up to look at you with pink eyes glazed over with tears. You both missed Rose, you missed Dave and Jade, you especially missed your dad and his cakes. And you didn't know if you would ever get over it, but you knew that you couldn't give up. Not yet at least. In that moment the two of you made a silent agreement that you were going to survive this hell and avenge everyone you lost along the way. Your name is John Egbert and you won't give up without a fight.


End file.
